<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мука выходного дня by pixieprinceling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513395">Мука выходного дня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling'>pixieprinceling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Humor, M/M, Romance, a really feisty kitten, and that's not a euphemism, the eternal paradox of dog lovers falling for cat lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ируки Умино сбежал кот, а у Какаши Хатаке на кухне примерно в то же время разверзается портал в ад. Есть ли какая-то взаимосвязь между этими двумя событиями, и если да, то почему грустнее всего от этого бонсаю Ямато?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мука выходного дня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это мой comfort fanfic - я начала его писать, когда все остальные серьёзные впроцессники начали неиллюзорно душить, и захотелось чего-то необременительного, немножко дурацкого, точно романтического и обязательно с какаиру. А получилось что получилось :)</p><p>На шестой день русской недели какаиру по промпту "рутина какаиру".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рожа у кошака была наглой и сытой, а взгляд круглых жёлтых глазищ для твари бессловесной на диво пронзительный. </p><p>– Я, вообще-то, собак люблю, – предупредил Какаши, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. – Так что можешь проваливать с миром, дружище. </p><p>Его слова, однако, желаемого эффекта не возымели – здоровенный тигрового окраса котяра, неведомо как материализовавшийся на не то, чтобы легко досягаемом подоконнике четвертого этажа джонинского жилого комплекса, лишь лениво зевнул, повел пушистым хвостом и продолжил нахально таращиться на Какаши. </p><p>– Хочешь, прогоним? – почти подпрыгивая от восторга, предложил Паккун – Какаши с усмешкой заметил, что колечко его хвоста аж подпрыгивает от предвкушаемой погони, во время которой можно на минутку забыть, что ты уважаемый нинкен клана Хатаке и с наслаждением облаять всё, что плохо лежит или слишком быстро идёт. Кошак, хотя и слышать их беседу через толстое стекло явно не мог, с плохо скрываемым презрением покосился на пса, повернулся к ним обоим спиной, плюхнулся на зад, задрал заднюю лапу и принялся с олимпийским спокойствием заботиться о чистоте близлежащих регионов. </p><p>Какаши и Паккун синхронно скривились.</p><p>– А представляешь, как отвратительно, когда они потом ещё и этим ртом с тобой разговаривают, – пробурчал мопс, явно имея в виду всем известный клан усатых из Сора-ку, с которыми у нинкенов испокон веков были крайне напряжённые отношения. </p><p>– Думаешь, он ниннеко? – задумчиво почесывая в затылке, поинтересовался Какаши. Паккун покашлял, переступил задними лапами и хитро заметил: </p><p>–  Ты же знаешь, Какаши, мне с пола не видно…</p><p>– С пола ему не видно, вымогатель престарелый, – проворчал Какаши, обреченно присаживаясь на корточки и подхватывая пса под тёплое брюхо. С возрастом Паккун не только прибавил в весе, но и полюбил ездить у Какаши на руках, чем беззастенчиво пользовался с поводом и без.</p><p>Оказавшись на уровне глаз с незваным гостем, который, не обращая внимания на четыре этажа высота под ним, продолжал свои сомнительные гигиенические процедуры, Паккун смерил его неодобрительным взглядом и приказал: </p><p>– Окошко-то приоткрой, может, господин чего сказать имеет.</p><p>Какаши закатил глаза, бесцеремонно сунул пса под мышку, игнорируя его возмущенное сопение, и слегка приоткрыл створку окна, намереваясь лишь дать Паккуну (да и коту) возможность получше рассмотреть и разнюхать друг друга.  Чего он точно не ожидал, так это что котяра тут же сорвётся с места, подобно пушистой молнии, которая с пугающей ловкостью скользнула в узкую щёлку и со всех лап рванула вглубь квартиры, прежде чем заслуженный оперативник Анбу и его не менее заслуженный пёс успели и глазом моргнуть.</p><p>Паккун заливисто гавкнул ему вслед и яростно засучил лапами: <br/>– А ну-ка, пусти меня, я ему щас…</p><p>Какаши лишь вздохнул, прикрыл окно и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, поставил Паккуна на шкаф. В глазах нинкена Какаши прочитал если не смертный приговор, то, как минимум, разрыв контракта и муторную делёжку имущества, и строго приказал: </p><p>– Сидеть и ждать. </p><p>– Какаши, – задохнулся от праведного гнева Паккун, прижимая лапу к груди, – этот наглый кусок меха…</p><p>– …вполне может принадлежать одному из жителей деревни, или даже местных ниндзя, – договорил за него Какаши и наставил указующий перст прямо на обиженную складчатую морду, – и поэтому рвать его на флаг Конохи <i>прямо сейчас</i> мы не будем. </p><p>– Но, босс… – захныкал Уухей, жалобно колотя хвостом по полу. </p><p>Какаши перевел палец на него и, напустив на себя свой самый внушительный вид, произнес: <br/>– Всем прижать задницы к полу и ждать меня. </p><p>– Но-о-о если мы вдруг услышим звуки битвы… – воодушевленно начал было Шиба, но тут же осекся под тяжелым взглядом Какаши.</p><p>– Это ж кошак, Шиба, – словно маленькому, объяснил Паккун, недовольно укладываясь на вершине шкафа, – они даже когда довольны, всё равно орут и машут лапами так, будто сейчас зенки тебе лапой выгребут. </p><p>– Ужасные существа, – басовито содрогнулся Булл, выпуская из пасти какую-то порядком обслюнявленную синюю тряпку, в которой Какаши с ужасом узнал одну из своих парадных юката. </p><p>– А босс его, вон, привечает, – с обидой поддакнул Акино, лапой сдвигая очки на кончик носа и награждая Какаши взглядом, достойным по меньшей мере предателей родины. – Подавляет, можно сказать, наши естественные инстинкты. Это ли не жестокое обращение с животными? </p><p>Теперь уже вся стая воззрилась на Какаши восемью парами влажных собачьих глаз с такой укоризной, что Хатаке на секунду действительно почувствовал себя распоследним негодяем, ущемителем свобод и беспощадным мучителем. А потом в том направлении, в котором не далее, как минуту тому назад исчез котяра, что-то с оглушительным грохотом полетело на пол, и Какаши, малодушно махнув рукой на назревающий семейный скандал, ретировался в ту сторону, попутно лихорадочно перебирая в уме всё, что могло потенциально упасть и разбиться с подобным звуком. К его ужасу, список получался совсем не маленький, учитывая, что усатый демон явно окопался в кухне.</p><p>– Если тебя не будет дольше десяти минут, я вмешаюсь, – ворчливо донеслось ему вслед ровно в тот момент, когда Какаши влетел в кухню и ошеломлённо застыл на пороге. </p><p>Несмотря на уверенно вступающее в свои права лето за окном здесь, казалось, внезапно настала зима – все горизонтальные поверхности были припорошены ровным слоем белой пудры, а в воздухе всё ещё стояла мельчайшая туманная взвесь, которая моментально набилась в нос, заставляя Какаши оглушительно чихнуть. </p><p>– Ну ты и парази-и-ит, – простонал Хатаке, бессильно сползая по стене и обхватывая голову руками в жесте величайшего отчаяния.</p><p>Кошак, невозмутимо восседающий на самой высокой полке, с которой он, очевидно, только что спихнул внушительных размеров глиняный сосуд для хранения муки, лишь без интереса взглянул на него, брезгливо тряхнул передней лапой и невозмутимо продолжил умывать наглую усатую морду, тоже щедро вымазанную белым. На одну бесконечно долгую секунду Какаши страшно захотелось разрешить псам уладить отношения с хвостатым бандитом так, как они посчитают нужным, но это значило бы санкционировать убийство в своём собственном доме, а ему и без летающих всюду клочьев меха и прочих кошачьих запчастей предстояла долгая и мучительная уборка.</p><p>Позади раздался дружный топот лап, на что нарушитель спокойствия тут же подобрался и утробно зарычал. </p><p>– Ради всего святого, не пугайте его, иначе я тут до следующего года не уберусь, – взмолился Какаши, с затаённым ужасом наблюдая за шатающейся шеренгой бутылочек тёмного стекла,  находящихся в опасной близости от угрожающе распушившейся щётки полосатого хвоста. </p><p>– Ну ни х… – раздался было позади него поражённый голосок самого молодого из нинкенов, но Какаши, даже несмотря на удручающие масштабы мучной катастрофы, на автомате строго бросил: </p><p>– Гуруко, я что тебе говорил по поводу крепких выражений дома? </p><p>– Ну тут даже я вынужден с ним согласиться, Какаши, - просовывая голову в дверной проём, присвистнул Паккун и, воровато покосившись на хозяина, пробно опустил лапу в один из самых внушительных мучных сугробов.  Оставив парочку чётких белых отпечатков на доселе чистом полу прихожей и полюбовавшись своей работой, Паккун облизал лапу и довольно осклабился: </p><p>– А вот что происходит, когда не слушаешь старш…</p><p>– Давай оставим лекцию на потом, ладно? – отмахнулся Какаши, массируя переносицу большим и указательным пальцами. – А сейчас – все брысь отсюда! Я попробую его оттуда снять, потом вышвырну к х… восвояси, а вы, – и он обвёл пальцем стаю, на чьих рожах сияли злорадные ухмылки, – поможете разгрести это стихийное бедствие…</p><p>Паккун тут же поскучнел и принялся ковырять доски пола задней лапой: <br/>– Ты знаешь, Какаши, у Уухея уже давно болит ухо, а у Гуруко режутся зубы, так что я планировал заскочить к Инузука… </p><p>– Знаю я твои визиты к Инузука – тебе весело, а мне потом объясняй, откуда у чистопородной самки волкодава плюгавенькие бурые щенята, – безапелляционно отрезал Какаши.</p><p>– И ничего они были не плюгавенькие, – оскорбился Паккун, но факт своего неожиданного отцовства отрицать не стал, лишь обиженно повернулся к хозяину хвостом. – Но раз ты так считаешь, то тем более никакой помощи не получишь. Идёмте, парни.</p><p>Восемь укоризненных взглядов вновь ввинтились в спину, и Какаши чертыхнулся, когда все его нинкены испарились в облаке густого белого дыма. </p><p>К несчастью, громкие хлопки пришлись не по вкусу не только ему, но и котяре, который снова глухо взвизгнул и сиганул с полки на холодильник. И такие мощные задние лапы оказались у заразы, что вся коллекция редких масел с приправами, которые Какаши долго и кропотливо собирал едва ли не по всему Континенту, обречённо покачнулась и покинула полку вместе с ним. Какаши издал предостерегающий вопль, однако, прежде чем он успел ускориться, чтобы выхватить из воздуха пикирующие склянки, его взгляд машинально проследил траекторию прыжка пушистой бестии, и он страшно пожалел, что Паккун уже слинял. </p><p>Утробно воя от ужаса, котяра с душераздирающим скрежетом проехался всеми четырьмя лапами по поверхности холодильника, а потом от души впечатался боком в подарок Ямато – суровый, узловатый бонсай, который стойко сносил забывчивость Какаши вот уже без малого полгода, и держался при этом на удивление бодро. <br/><i>«Проживёт у вас год, сэмпай – с меня поход в Ичираку и пять бутылок саке»</i>, посмеивался Ямато, торжественно устанавливая горшок с маленьким деревцем на холодильник. Какаши тогда лишь пожал плечами – выпивкой он особо не увлекался, но легендарным раменом Ичираку можно было купить даже его, так что бонсай он всё же время от времени поливал, даже разговаривал с ним иногда, потому что Паккун где-то вычитал, что от задушевных бесед лучше развивается корневая система. <br/>Как бы там ни было, на развитии корневой системы данного конкретного растения был только что поставлен жирный, пушистый крест, и горшок, обиженно громыхнув о край холодильника, неграциозно последовал вслед за маслом.</p><p>Поставленный перед невозможным выбором, Какаши нечленораздельно взвыл и, сорвав с левого глаза повязку, яростно полыхнул шаринганом. Бросившись вперед во впечатляющем прыжке лосося, он мгновенно зафиксировал траекторию падающих предметов, молниеносно подсчитал время до наступления неотвратимого и неграциозно шлёпнулся на пол перед холодильником, поняв, что сумеет спасти все дорогие его сердцу безделушки, только если распластается прямо под ними, покрепче зажмурится и будет надеяться на лучшее.</p><p>За спиной загромыхало что-то ещё, бонсай с неприятным хрустом приземлился точнёхонько на копчик, заставив Какаши зашипеть сквозь стиснутые зубы, а потом по плечам забарабанил удивительно болезненный град из маленьких стеклянных бутылочек, которые звонко отскакивали от вздувшихся канатами мускулов, напряжённых в тщетной попытке минимизировать ущерб. </p><p>Когда дождь из предметов кухонной обстановки закончился, Какаши приоткрыл глаза, подавил очередной чих, и, страдальчески застонав, принялся осторожно снимать со спины свои сокровища, попутно ощупывая кончиками пальцев места их приземления и периодически ойкая. Он лишь мрачно понадеялся, что чёртово дерево не сломало ему копчик, иначе своего следующего падения в мусорное ведро оно точно не переживёт. <i>«Ну погоди»</i>, сжимая припорошенные мукой бутылочки в кулаке, мстительно думал Какаши, <i>«Сейчас я встану и…»</i></p><p>Но, как оказалось, у чудовища, разорившего его кухню, были на него совершенно другие планы. Из Какаши вышибло немногочисленный оставшийся дух приземлившимся между лопаток пушистым снарядом, который немедленно впился ему в бока кинжалами когтей и с поистине змеиным шипением пригвоздил одну из рук к спине. </p><p>Разумеется, можно было бы расценить это подлое нападение как вражескую засаду и покалечить зверюгу так, чтоб свои не узнали, но Какаши даже после всех злоключений, которые ему пришлось пережить по его милости, придерживался мнения, что кровопролитием делу не поможешь. Да и потом, кот неожиданно оказался противником, с которым стоило считаться, а доламывать собственную квартиру в тщетной попытке показать наглой животине, где жабы зимуют, Какаши представлялось самую чуточку чересчур. </p><p>– Слезь, – придушенно прохрипел Какаши, пытаясь выдрать у шипящего мехового террориста свою руку, но тот с низким рычанием лишь вцепился крепче и, судя по ощущениям, для проформы добавил зубы. </p><p>– Да что ж ты за дьявольское отродье-то такое, какой ненормальный тебя вообще завёл! – в отчаянии выругался Хатаке, и, зажмурившись, дёрнул руку на себя. </p><p>И тут же, следуя физике неумолимого закона подлости, произошли три вещи одновременно: Какаши заорал благим матом, когда в поле его зрения вместе с отвоёванной конечностью вплыла и зловеще ощеренная морда кота, который явно наотрез отказывался отпускать свою добычу, кот, в свою очередь, гортанно взвыл и распушился, явно готовясь к сражению не на жизнь, а на смерть – а потом, дополняя картину, требовательно запиликал дверной звонок. </p><p>– Паккун, твою мать, если это ты, я тебя на коврик порву, ты понял?! – взревел Какаши, и, не обращая внимания на ослепляющую боль в руке, чуть ли не на четвереньках метнулся к двери. Оставленные без присмотра спасённые бутылочки раскатились по полу с жалобным звоном.</p><p>Рванув на себя ручку, Какаши сдул с лица щедро припорошенные мукой волосы и уже открыл было рот, чтобы в крайне нелицеприятных тонах высказать Паккуну и банде всё, что он думает о таких верных и преданных товарищах, когда его взгляд наткнулся не на виноватую морду мопса, а на тёмно-синие сандалии шиноби стандартного образца. Как выяснилось далее, к сандалиям прилагались длинные ноги и узкие бёдра, на которых угрожающе низко болтались свободные серые тренировочные штаны, тёмная футболка, занесённая для очередного звонка в дверь рука и, наконец, загорелое широкоскулое лицо, обрамлённое влажными каштановыми волосами, на котором было написано тревожное ожидание. </p><p>Какаши с секунду тупо пялился на незнакомца, всё ещё стоя на коленях, а потом, с трудом соображая от непрекращающейся боли в активно поедаемой ладони, зачем-то весьма церемонно поинтересовался: </p><p>– Я могу вам быть чем-то полезен? </p><p>К счастью, смутно знакомый молодой мужчина тоже явно не ожидал увидеть перед собой сцену из посредственного фильма ужасов, так что не расхохотался ему в лицо, а всего лишь зарделся и выпалил: </p><p> – Я, э-э-э, кажется, не вовремя, но…э-это вы – Хатаке Какаши? </p><p>– Допустим, – осторожно согласился Какаши, пытаясь спрятать онемевшую руку вместе с утробно рычащим полосатым чудовищем за спину. – А вы кто? </p><p>– Умино Ирука, – Какаши неожиданно для себя отметил, что под тёмным румянцем на загорелой коже скрывались очаровательные веснушки, похожие на рассыпанный какао, – Мне сказали…</p><p>От внимательных глаз Хатаке не укрылось и то, что этот Умино Ирука то и дело с выражением крайнего дискомфорта косился ему пониже пупка. Украдкой опустив взгляд, Какаши очень ярко осознал, что со всей этой беготней за теоретически одомашненным мелким тигром, он совершенно не озаботился проблемой штанов, и сейчас блистал перед незваным гостем в светло-серых боксёрах, которые не только не оставляли никакого пространства для воображения, но ещё и были щедро украшены мучными узорами.</p><p>Их глаза встретились где-то в районе ширинки Какаши, Ирука тут же вздрогнул, покраснел ещё больше и мучительно выдавил, изо всех сил глядя куда-то поверх Какаши: </p><p>– Я знаю, звучит глупо, но… пёс… смешной, кривоногий такой, у вас во дворе живёт, наверное…сказал мне, что у вас может быть…мой кот…</p><p>– Твой кот?! – абсолютно наплевав на все правила приличия, взвыл Какаши, выдёргивая порядком окровавленную руку с упорно цепляющимся за неё монстром из-за спины и почти обвиняюще тыча ею в лицо Ируке. – Вот этот йокай пушистый?!</p><p>У Ируки на лице проступили две ярчайших эмоции – несказанное облегчение и тихий ужас.</p><p>– Óни-кун<b>*</b>, сейчас же брось каку! – немедленно вцепляясь коту в объёмистые лоснящиеся бока, строго приказал он, и, наткнувшись на обиженный взгляд Какаши, лишь извиняющеся пожал плечами.</p><p>Удивительное дело – под руками Ируки вставший было дыбом загривок усатого разбойника тут же разгладился, прижатые уши вернулись к наглому торчащему состоянию, а сомкнутые челюсти он позволил разжать себе почти даже миролюбиво. <br/>Высвободившись из капкана мелких белых клыков, Какаши тут же прижал повреждённую конечность к груди, и ворчливо заметил: </p><p>– Лучше надо следить за своими питомцами, Умино-сан.</p><p>Ирука, который в это время, мурлыча всякие нечленораздельные глупости, которыми люди обычно осыпают маленьких детей, тёрся носиками с восседающим у него на руках Óни-куном (Какаши подивился тому, насколько этой бандитской роже подходило имя), спохватившись, виновато улыбнулся: </p><p>– Мне ужасно жаль, Хатаке-сан, я… я был на горячих источниках, а когда вернулся, Óни-кун уже удрал… вы позволите? </p><p>Ирука посадил насупившегося кота на пол и вопросительно протянул руку ладонью вверх. Какаши не сразу понял, что от него хотят, и когда Ирука, не дожидаясь согласия, мягко взял его за запястье и принялся со знанием дела осматривать изрядно пожеванную ладонь под неярким светом маленького коридорного светильника, он слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности и с трудом поборол уже въевшийся в подкорку рефлекс <i>оттолкнуть-подсечь ногой сзади-поймать у пола кунаем в спину</i>. Какаши никогда не любил чужие прикосновения, а уж после пары лет в Анбу, где нежные касания по большей части ограничивались летящими в лицо вражескими кулаками, так и вовсе отвык от ощущения чьей-то кожи на своей. </p><p> У Ируки были тёплые, осторожные пальцы, а карие глаза отливали в рассеянном свете янтарно-красным отблеском крепко заваренного чая. От него буквально за версту несло хорошим, порядочным человеком, а ещё нежным запахом лавандового мыла из купален, так что Какаши сдался и позволил ему продолжить.</p><p>– Больно вам, наверное? – тут же жалостливо отозвался Ирука, осторожно сгибая его пальцы под аккомпанемент стоического молчания. Какаши лишь отрицательно покачал головой, но тут же сдавленно зашипел, когда Ирука, скептически наморщив лоб, потыкал пальцем в самую глубокую отметину. </p><p>– Может быть, совсем чуть-чуть, – угрюмо буркнул Какаши, выдёргивая у Ируки свою ладонь и страдальчески размышляя о том, как весело ему придётся на следующей миссии с толстым компрессом на рабочей руке. </p><p>Ирука застенчиво помялся и предложил: <br/>– Давайте я вас хотя бы перевяжу и рану обработаю, а то неловко как-то… да и вам одной рукой, наверное, неудобно…</p><p>Какаши хотел было огрызнуться, что Умино и его отвратительный вкус в выборе домашних питомцев и без доморощенных медицинских поползновений доставили ему немало хлопот, но взгляд зацепился за всё ещё мокрые завитки каштановых волос, которые липли к гибкой шее, усыпанной мелкими родинками, и всё так же сногсшибательно пахли свежей лавандой, и его боевой пыл во второй раз за вечер отчего-то угас, чадя мелкими искорками.</p><p>Устало развернувшись, Какаши махнул рукой, приглашая Ируку следовать за собой, и поплёлся на кухню, где у него хранились все немногочисленные средства первой помощи.<br/>Разумеется, прошедший там недавно мучной буран совершенно вылетел у него из головы, поэтому, когда свет вспыхнувшей под потолком лампочки залил не изменившуюся за десять минут удручающую разруху, Какаши лишь закрыл глаза, выдохнул и с решимостью человека, которому уже нечего терять, хладнокровно пошлёпал прямо по сугробам в сторону аптечки.</p><p>Судя по всему, своим эмоциям Ирука был не хозяин – по крайней мере, когда Какаши обернулся, держа в руках перевязочный комплект, тот едва закончил с ошарашенным видом обводить взглядом картину бедствия.</p><p>– Не хочу лезть не в свое дело… – начал было он, несмело переминаясь с ноги на ногу у входа.</p><p>– Да нет, дело как раз-таки ваше, – ядовито парировал Какаши, оставляя на полу кухни чёткие отпечатки босых ног, – Вы не поверите, но катание на салазках по мучным сугробам в мой обычный список развлечений выходного дня не входит. </p><p>Глаза у Ируки сделались совсем уж жалобными.</p><p>– Хатаке-сан, – простонал он, смахивая с ближайшего стула мучные завалы и спешно усаживая на него Какаши, – извините, Ками ради, я вам обязательно помогу это всё убрать…</p><p>– Я на это рассчитываю, – прикрыв глаза, признался Какаши и, сморщившись, чихнул от мучной пыли, настойчиво лезущей в ноздри. – В конце концов, это вашему чудовищу, то есть, я хотел сказать, вашему Óни-куну надо сказать спасибо за это безобразие.</p><p>– Он не хотел, – поспешил оправдать своего подопечного Ирука, щедрыми взмахами руки расчищая место на кухонном столе. Какаши лишь с тоской следил, как фамильные икебаны на подоконнике покрываются ровным слоем неслучившихся печений. – Наверное, это нинкены ваши его напугали.</p><p>– Да нет, судя по масштабность подхода, он явно хотел, и псы тут мои ни при чём, – несмотря на дёргающую боль в ладони, от таких несправедливых обвинений в Какаши немедленно проснулся дух противоречия.  – Этого монстра нужно содержать под семью печатями, это я вам как Анбу говорю.</p><p>Ирука, начавший было смачивать марлю в промывочном растворе, уставился на него с таким лицом, что Какаши немедленно захотелось родиться немым.</p><p>– У Óни-куна просто было тяжелое детство, – не терпящим возражений тоном отчеканил Ирука, отжимая марлю в эмалированную ванночку и присаживаясь на корточки прямо между слегка разведённых коленей Какаши. От чужого дыхания на внутренней стороне бёдер и ощущения тёплых пальцев на запястье что-то в трусах Какаши ощутимо забеспокоилось. Пришлось покрепче стиснуть зубы и изо всех сил думать о чём-нибудь постороннем – например, о гипотетически тяжёлом детстве маниакального кошака Умино Ируки.</p><p>– Мама у него была ниннеко, а папа – обычный дворовой, – явно истолковав мученическое молчание Какаши как приглашение продолжать, распространялся Ирука, довольно безжалостно промывая глубокие укусы. Щипало так, что на глаза наворачивались слёзы, и слава Ками, неплохо отвлекало от всё большего воодушевления на нижних этажах. – Бедняжка Óни-кун – единственный во всём помете, который так и не научился говорить, да и с контролем чакры у него так себе, так что ни один ниндзя не захотел взять его под свою опеку…</p><p>– Ума не приложу, почему, – сквозь зубы просипел Какаши, – он ведь такой милашка.</p><p>– Вот и я говорю, – невозмутимо согласился Ирука, и, повернув ладонь Какаши к свету, цокнул языком и предупредил. – Сейчас будет больно.</p><p>Какаши хотел было съязвить, что за всё время пребывания в его квартире Ируки и его подопечного не больно ему не было ещё ни секунды, но когда дезинфицирующий раствор действительно попал в самую глубокую рваную рану между большим и указательным пальцами, все колкости мгновенно покинули его голову и сменились большим алым «А», которое неоново замигало под закрытыми веками.</p><p>– Тихо, тихо, сейчас отпустит, – проворковал Ирука, продолжая, однако, безжалостно тыкать теперь уже ватной палочкой в самый эпицентр, а потом сделал что-то совсем уж уму непостижимое, а именно ласково погладил Какаши по голой коленке.</p><p>И хотя Какаши готов был побиться об заклад, что родственной стихией Умино не была молния, прикосновение его пальцев к обнаженной коже сладким тянущим разрядом отдалось в паху. Какаши немедленно свёл ноги, распахнул глаза и ошалело уставился на Ируку, который, кажется, и сам немного обалдел от собственной смелости.</p><p>– Я…с детишками работаю, – нарушая воцарившееся красноречивое молчание, выдавил Ирука наконец, смущённо вертя в руках порозовевшую ватную палочку, – а сейчас в академии одни сорванцы, вы бы знали, вот и приходится постоянно им то носы, то коленки обрабатывать, не посылать же их с этими ссадинами в госпиталь…</p><p>– А гладить-то зачем было? – сварливее, чем хотелось бы, поинтересовался Какаши, для надёжности скрещивая ноги и локтем утрамбовывая рвущееся из боксёров достоинство.</p><p>Ирука залился краской до корней волос, и, чёрт побери, румянец шёл ему настолько, что Какаши пришлось прикусить внутреннюю сторону щеки и свести колени ещё сильнее, молясь всем богам и кровеносной системе Умино, чтобы тот поскорее вернулся к своему исходному загорелому, почти бронзовому… <i>твою мать</i>. </p><p>– Машинально получилось, – упавшим голосом ответил Ирука, застенчиво откладывая палочку и берясь за мазь. – Когда особенно больно, всегда ведь легче, когда кто-то рядом.</p><p>Какаши перестал на секунду напряжённо думать о том, как объяснить этому врачевателю сирых и убогих свой горделивый полувставший, и пристально взглянул Ируке в лицо. Собачье чутьё на людей подводило редко, и ещё там, в прихожей, Какаши стало совершенно ясно, что Ирука – из той редкой породы ниндзя, которым бы вообще не стоило ими становиться, слишком уж они живые, светлые и тёплые, чтобы всю жизнь разгребать кунаями чужое дерьмо. В груди привычно вздрогнуло от непрошеных воспоминаний.<br/> У Ируки и правда были кажущиеся почти знакомыми искрящиеся, выразительные глаза, сейчас золотисто-карие в ярком свете, от которых разбегались лучики солнечных улыбчивых морщинок – ещё парочка красовалась у виновато поджатых полных губ. Какаши внезапно до чесотки захотелось посмотреть, как Ирука смеется – от души, запрокинув голову, так, что открывается узкая ложбинка между ключиц, а тень от длинных пушистых ресниц трепещет на щеках, усыпанных смешными полупрозрачными веснушками-кофейными зёрнышками. <br/>Нет, даже не так – Какаши захотелось отколоть такую шутку, которая заставит Ируку улыбнуться до ушей, сверкнуть белыми зубами (<i>«а клыки у него едва ли не острее, чем у его бестии, бывает же…»</i>) и чтобы от прищуренных глаз разбежалась эта легкая паутинка, почти незаметная на тёмной коже. Однако, как назло, ничего остроумного в голову не приходило, и Какаши сдался – уже в который раз за этот сумасшедший вечер.</p><p>– Повезло спиногрызам в этом году, – хрипло бросил он. – Давайте закругляться, сенсей, а то мы здесь до второго пришествия Хаширамы не управимся.</p><p>Какаши даже под пытками бы не признался, что называть Ируку сенсеем было весьма…будоражаще для определенных частей его анатомии.</p><p>Всё ещё пунцовея всеми оттенками <i>«завтра я меняю имя, отращиваю усы и уезжаю в другую деревню»</i>, Ирука закивал и с сосредоточенностью, больше подходящей для расшифровки секретных документов, чем обычной перевязки, принялся за работу. </p><p>– Ну вот, – любуясь аккуратной повязкой, сообщил он через пару минут, – несколько дней – и будет как новенькая. Главное – не забывать менять бинт.</p><p>Какаши придирчиво оглядел конечность, попробовал пошевелить пальцами, на что отметины зубов тут же отозвались тянущей болью, и с затаённой насмешкой покосился на Ируку.</p><p>– Ну что, сенсей, раз уж я пострадал в результате подлой атаки вашего….этого, – и он многозначительно взмахнул пухлым компрессом в сторону Óни-куна, который всё это время скучающе бродил по кухне, взметая пушистым хвостом маленькие мучные торнадо, – то будет справедливо, если меры по устранению прочего ущерба падут на ваши плечи. Или я не прав?</p><p>Не найдя что возразить, Ирука с тоской огляделся. Усыпанная мукой кухня неприветливо глядела в ответ.</p><p>– Я попробую, – без особого вдохновения отозвался он. – Где у вас совок, Хатаке-сан? </p><p>– Просто Какаши, – радостно ухватившись за предлог слинять из кухни и перевести дух, отмахнулся тот. – Я принесу.</p><p>– Да нет уж, сидите, просто-Какаши, – не без ехидства отозвался Умино, – а то, не дай Ками, растревожите раны. Да и вообще, будьте благодарны, что я не прописал вам постельный режим.</p><p>– А я был бы и не против, – ляпнул Какаши, прежде чем успел осознать, что его фразу в контексте с трудом скрываемого стояка можно понять весьма превратно, чем, судя по тут же отведённым глазам, Ирука и занялся.</p><p>Пару минут они сконфуженно таращились кто на что придётся – Ирука с болезненным интересом изучал останки бонсая, а Какаши зубами проверял повязку на прочность с таким рвением, словно ему как минимум предстояло карабкаться по отвесной стене. </p><p>– Ну, я, наверное… – начали они одновременно, осеклись, одинаковыми жестами предложили собеседнику продолжать и тут же пристыженно умолкли. Какаши на мгновение показалось, что выпуклые жёлтые глазищи Óни-куна презрительно закатились под кустистые кошачьи брови. </p><p>А потом плечи стоящего к нему вполоборота Ируки начали мелко дрожать. Поначалу так мелко, что Какаши этого даже не заметил – слишком был занят детальным воспроизведением собственного позора перед своим же внутренним взглядом, а когда перевёл глаза, Ирука уже вовсю сотрясался от с трудом сдерживаемого хохота. И когда их взгляды встретились, он прыснул вслух, запрокинул голову назад, так, что кольца влажных волос разметались по плечам, и от души расхохотался. Совсем не так, как представлял себе Какаши, а в сто раз лучше –по-настоящему, с льющими из глаз слезами, упором руками в колени и покрасневшим от натуги шрамом на переносице. </p><p>Какаши и Óни-кун пару секунд молча наблюдали за поднимающим облачка муки Ирукой, который всё силился объяснить, что же его так насмешило, и оттого заливался ещё больше, а потом по-человечески выразительные кошачьи глаза вперились Какаши в переносицу, словно говоря «Ну, а ты-то чего такой серьёзный?». И, прежде чем Какаши успел понять, что с ним вообще происходит, уголки рта под маской расплылись в счастливейшей улыбке за последние два с лишним года, а сам он с удивлением отметил короткое касание чужой чакры – и на ощупь она была по-ежиному колючей.</p><p><i>«Зараза хвостатая»</i>, почти с нежностью подумал Какаши, неохотно признавая, что, в сущности, не был Óни-кун таким уж неисправимым паршивцем, просто донельзя избалованным, но это дело запросто поправит Паккун с его внушительным опытом дрессировки дерзкого потомства. <br/>На вопрос, с чего он вообще взял, что Ирука доверит своего драгоценного питомца его взбалмошному нинкену, у Какаши ответа не было. Как не было и чёткого понимания того необъяснимого, тёплого чувства, которое поднималось у него внутри каждый раз, когда Ирука…да просто, <i>когда Ирука</i>. <br/>Он чувствовал себя мотыльком, прилетевшим на яркий свет уличного фонаря, а попавшим не на смертоносную запятую нити накаливания, а в чьи-то мягкие ладони, которые не сминают его хрупкие крылышки, а держат бережно, почти заботливо, а сквозь переплетение чужих пальцев всё равно проскальзывают осколки неба. Ируку он видел сегодня чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни, это правда, но отчего-то был уверен, что с ним рядом чувствуешь себя так же – спокойно и тепло, словно в объятиях человека, который очень долго отсутствовал, а теперь вернулся, и обещает никуда больше не уходить, не теряться в пожухлых календарных листах, чужих безучастных лицах, списках погибших… </p><p>Между рёбрами привычно ёкает болью, в памяти утопленниками всплывают два имени, и Какаши на секунду снова четырнадцать, и он снова один в пустой гулкой комнате, в которой по углам – паутина и отзвуки его собственных придушенных рыданий, и снова продирает холодом, от которого не спасает даже самое толстое одеяло. Если бы у него тогда был кто-то, кто взял бы за руку, за ту самую, с которой во сне и наяву капает уже остывшая, густая кровь, <i>её</i> кровь, и <i>его</i>, наверное, тоже… если бы был кто-то, кому не нужно объяснять, почему глаза снова красные, почему маска натянута чуть ли не по самые брови, почему ноги дрожат так, что не то что бежать – ходить трудно. Если бы… <br/>Какаши напряжённо вспоминает – видел же, точно откуда-то знает – а потом на ум приходит встрёпанный, задиристый мальчишка, с таким же ярким шрамом на переносице и собранными в хвост волнистыми каштановыми волосами, которого он по неосторожности задевает плечом много лет назад на центральной улице, и, не извиняясь, проходит мимо. У пацана на лице – не вполне оправданная неприязнь, не раздражение, и даже не злость, а какое-то непонятное сожаление. Словно ему хочется что-то крикнуть вслед, но он лишь покрепче сжимает кулаки, упирается взглядом в пыльную дорогу и молчит. А Какаши идёт дальше, видит и не видит одновременно, думает, наверное, об одном из двух, и не знает, что проходит мимо того, кто через много лет и много одиноких бессонных ночей будет хохотать, согнувшись, на его усыпанной мукой кухне, и гнать прочь угнездившуюся в его костях привычную тоску одним взглядом ласковых, смешливых глаз. Если бы знать ему, дураку, раньше… неправильно, конечно, лепить других на свои раны, как подорожник, но, как сказал Ирука, когда больно, всегда легче, когда кто-то рядом.</p><p>– Какаши? – осторожные пальцы на плече, легонько, словно боится, что он того и гляди отшатнётся. Какаши усилием воли выдирает себя из липкого клейстера воспоминаний и сожалений, и щурится в вымученной улыбке: </p><p>– Йо. </p><p>– Всё хорошо? Рука болит? Может, холод приложим, а? Где у тебя лёд? – у Ируки на щеках подсыхают тёмные дорожки от слёз, а в глазах затухают смешинки, и Какаши слепит от его… от него. На секунду горло сжимает, становится страшно, что его скрутит паникой вот прямо сейчас, посреди этого бардака, а Ируке придётся с ним таким возиться… и пока Умино разбирается с холодильником, чертыхаясь, воюет с тугой дверцей морозилки, Какаши утыкается лицом в сгиб локтя и глубоко дышит, как учил сенсей. Раз-два-три-четыре, выдох на пять, раз-два-три-четыре… влажная от дыхания маска липнет к лицу, раз-два…</p><p>А потом спине становится тяжело и тепло, а в шею упирается щекотная усатая морда. </p><p>– Кошки всегда приходят лечить, – со знанием дела сообщает Ирука, оборачивая найденный в дальнем углу морозильника брикет мороженого в кухонное полотенце. – Не гони его, пожалуйста, у него хороший нюх на чужую боль.</p><p>И всё, что Какаши удаётся выдавить из себя в этот момент, это абсолютно дурацкое: </p><p>– А мы уже на «ты»?</p><p>– Ну, раз уж ты подряжаешь меня убирать у тебя на кухне, и кот мой, кажется, к тебе неравнодушен, я решил, что на «ты», – кивает Ирука с улыбкой, а к забинтованной ладони прижимается что-то твёрдое, холод запаздывает на пару секунд. – Но можем и на «вы», просто-Какаши.</p><p>Какаши поднимает на него удивленные глаза. Обычно, когда его накрывает вот так, люди теряются, начинают искать пути к отступлению или, наоборот, суетиться без нужды… а Ирука сидит себе спокойненько напротив, наверняка все штаны в муке, и смотрит – без страха, без нервозности, просто держит его взгляд, не даёт соскользнуть в очередной виток, а колючий холод, пробирающийся в свежие раны, отрезвляет не хуже пощечины. <br/>Отпускает. Какаши чувствует, что отпускает, тугая пружина в груди снова становится всего лишь привычной клеткой ребер – ему всегда стыдно, когда его застают в таком состоянии, со сбитым дыханием, в крупных бусинах холодного пота, но почему-то не сегодня. Он лишь шумно выдыхает через маску, недовольно щурится на чересчур яркую лампу под потолком, свет которой сейчас режет чувствительные глаза, и снова пригревается под внимательным взглядом Ируки:</p><p>– Спасибо, сенсей. Тяжелый день.</p><p>– И мы тоже делу не помогаем, а, дружище? – по-доброму усмехается Ирука, а его кот скрипуче урчит Какаши прямо в ухо, и ему хочется возразить, хочется сказать, что этот вечер – один из тех, которые у него с четырнадцати лет все наперечёт, и в которые он иногда сбегает, когда совсем уж невмоготу, или ляпнуть какую-нибудь другую сентиментальную глупость, но, по обыкновению, молчит и пытается вложить несказанное во что-нибудь другое – во взгляд, или вот, например, в то, что несмело, но благодарно касается холодным пальцем ладони Ируки. А тот лишь кивает, словно понял, и Какаши почему-то кажется, что он-то уж точно бы понял и без его неловкой нежности, и улыбается. И они сидят так, наверное, год, а то и два, пока Ирука наконец не отнимает повлажневшее полотенце от повязки и не хлопает в ладоши, деловитый как пчела: </p><p>– Ну так что, просто-Какаши, где у тебя совок? Или Анбу нынче даже пылесосы выдают? И, не пойми меня неправильно, но штаны бы тебе не помешали.</p><p>Какаши покорно плетётся в спальню и надевает предписанный предмет гардероба, предварительно вытряхнув из трусов пригоршню муки, а Ирука тем временем лезет к нему в кладовку. Там он немедленно роняет на себя швабру и пустые коробки с верхних полок, многословно извиняется, а потом добрых полчаса роется в ровных шеренгах чистящих средств, подносит их к свету, близоруко щурясь на этикетки, и каждым своим действием неосознанно рушит весь тот стылый, неизменный, пустоватый порядок, который Какаши выстраивал долгие годы, но его это почему-то совсем не раздражает. Ни капельки. </p><p>Как не раздражает и то, что даже после часа совместных усилий кухня всё ещё выглядит как подмокшее кладбище снеговиков, две из семи ценнейших масляных смесей украшают собой паркет, а бонсай Ямато, стойко переживший падение с немыслимой высоты, всё же заканчивает своё печальное существование в челюстях Óни-куна по причинам, не до конца понятным самому Óни-куну.<br/>И даже финальное эффектное появление всей стаи прямо посередине обеденного стола в клубах белого дыма не сумело испортить Какаши не пойми откуда взявшееся благостное настроение. Рассеянно наблюдая, как Ирука с воплями пытается поймать Óни-куна, потерявшего всякий кошачий облик от внезапно увеличившегося количества мокрых носов, которые можно расцарапать, и одновременно хлещет мокрой тряпкой по рвущимся в бой Шибе и Бисуко, Какаши думает только о том, что надо бы не забыть пригласить сенсея на рамен. Обязательно сегодня. Да можно и прямо сейчас.</p><p>– Сенсей? </p><p>– Я клянусь, я тебе все усы повыдёргиваю, падла ты полосатая, немедленно остановись, я только что там вымыл!! </p><p>– А я-то думал, что у Óни-куна просто было тяжелое детство, – не удержался Какаши, за что был награждён строгим взглядом и градом капель с посеревшей от муки тряпки, которая была немедленно угрожающе направлена в его сторону.</p><p>– Я – его хозяин, и единственный, кто имеет право указывать ему на его ошибки и проступки, – менторским тоном сообщил Ирука. – Для всех остальных он – самый идеальный кот во Вселенной. Всё ясно? </p><p>– Да уж, конечно, – фыркнул Паккун, уворачиваясь от карающей тряпки, которая тут же змеей метнулась в его сторону. – Такой идеальный, что аж клейма ставить некуда!</p><p>Стая поддержала его одобрительным лаем, а Какаши, поймав возмущенный взгляд Ируки, уже открывшего рот, чтобы в недвусмысленных выражениях пояснить Паккуну, на ком тут клейма ставить некуда, неожиданно громко для себя выдал: </p><p>– Сенсей, а как ты относишься к рамену? </p><p>На него тут же изумлённо воззрились одиннадцать пар глаз, но Какаши лишь лукаво усмехнулся и, подхватив Ируку под локоть, принялся с неумолимостью бронепоезда дрейфовать в сторону выхода, продолжая убедительно вещать: </p><p>– Ведь если так разобраться, сенсей, мохнатые ровно так же виноваты во всём этом безобразии, как и мы, так что будет справедливо позволить им перенять твою эту жуткую тряпку, ведро и веник, а мы как раз…</p><p>– И этот человек ещё пенял мне за визиты к Инузука, – притворно ужаснулся Паккун, косясь на угрожающе распушившегося Óни-куна, а потом лишь устало махнул лапой. – Ладно уж, так и быть, разгребём мы твой свинарник, Какаши. Только, чур, всю следующую неделю у нас выходной!</p><p>Его требование было встречено красноречивым хлопком закрывающейся двери и удаляющимся <i>«Какаши, я, конечно, тебе доверяю, но…»</i>. </p><p>Паккун лишь хмыкнул себе под нос, мол, давно пора, и перевёл тяжелый взгляд на кота, который, судя по торчащему во все стороны загривку, живым сдаваться не планировал. Вечер стремительно переставал быть томным.</p><p>…А снаружи, в бархатной темноте ранней летней ночи, Ирука мягко высвободил руку из мёртвой хватки Какаши и, похлопав себя по бокам, выудил из кармана штанов тугую резинку для волос. </p><p>– Мешаются, – смешно наморщив нос, пояснил он, привычными быстрыми движениями собирая густые каштановые пряди в высокий хвост. На его лицо падает мягкий свет фонарей, и Какаши думает – совсем как тогда. <i>Только в этот раз я не уйду, пока не прогонишь.</i></p><p>Ирука перекидывает тяжелый хвост через плечо, а потом подходит близко, так близко, что у Какаши под маской совсем заканчивается кислород, протягивает руку и… легонько, подушечками пальцев смахивает что-то невидимое с его скулы. И хитро улыбается.</p><p>– У тебя там муки немножко оставалось… пойдём? </p><p>Ладонь у Ируки тёплая, слегка шершавая, под пальцами мозоли от куная, или от брусьев, и Какаши цепляется за него почти с отчаянием, которого, он надеется, хотя бы не заметно со стороны, ведь скрыть что-то от Ируки (он знает) уже не получится. </p><p>Какаши сжимает покрепче, смотрит, пока пауза не затягивается совсем уж до неприличия, а потом тихо соглашается: </p><p>– Пойдём.  </p><p>И впервые за очень много лет ночной ветер в лицо пахнет не тревогой, а соцветиями лаванды в чужих волосах и началом чего-то незнакомого, но, судя по легкомысленному трепыханию сердца, очень правильного.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Óни – большие злобные клыкастые и рогатые человекоподобные демоны с красной, голубой или чёрной кожей, живущие в Дзигоку, японском аналоге ада. Европейские аналоги óни — черти и бесы.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>